


Brother of Mine

by plutonie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Happy Ending, Temporary Character Death, sciles bromance feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonie/pseuds/plutonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart is still pounding in his chest, the adrenaline from his fight with Stiles still running through his veins. Scott didn't know what to do. Stiles had killed someone. Smashed his head in. What was he supposed to do? </p><p> </p><p>Scott learns about the phrase 'you don't know what you have until its gone' in a very hard way. Set after 5x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother of Mine

Scott's thumb hovered over the call button. His fingers were shaking with anxiety he never thought he would have over something as simple as calling Stiles. He knew that they had to talk about what happened eventually, Scott couldn't not have Stiles by his side. It was just so confusing for him. Stiles, his best friend since he could remember, had smashed Donovan's head in.  _Killed_ him. 

Before he could back out of the call, Scott pressed the button and put his phone to his ear. With every ring he could feel his heart beat rising. 

_"Hey this is Stiles-"_

A seed of worry filled Scott, but it wasn't surprising that Stiles hadn't answered. He waited until the beep that signaled that he could start talking. "Um, hey... I just..." Scott sighed and rubbed his face. "Dude we need to talk about earlier, call me back?"

It was a restless night for him after he set the phone down. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles never went home last night, Scott learned after a worried Sheriff called him at 6 in the morning. It was a little worrying, but Scott didn't have time to go after him. Hayden was still sick and Theo was pushing at him to go after the Dread Doctors because 'you heard what they said, perigee-syzygy. They are going to do something then and we need to act before they do.' Not to mention Liam's growing hostility. Scott figured if he sent a quick text to Lydia it would be fine, Stiles was probably with her anyways. 

No, he wasn't too worried. Stiles would come around when he needed too. So when Theo came up to Scott, face a mask of concern and regret, Scott didn't let his mind just to Stiles. 

"Scott." Theo said, voice cracking. Scott looked at him closer, noticing the sweat beading at his brow. 

"Yeah?" He said hesitantly, not wanting to know what had Theo this nervous. 

Theo looked around the room before sitting across from Scott, hands folded in his lap. He was silent, but Scott didn't have to wait for long until he exploded. "It was so fast and I tried to stop him from doing it, I swear I did but then the one with the cane stabbed him and he-" Theo was crying now and Scott watched with a sort of detached stare. "he said your name before he died, and I watched as they took his body but I couldn't stop them Scott you have to believe me you-"

_Scott, say you believe me._

Scott stood, only making it a few steps before his shaking legs brought him to the ground. Tears were blurring his vision and he struggled to breath. 

_We can't kill people we're trying to save!_

He could feel Theo's hand on his shoulder but didn't associate it with  _his_ shoulder. He wasn't there,  _couldn't_ be there. This was just a dream and he would wake up. 

"Scott, we need to tell his dad-" Scott could feel bile coming, but his rapid breath wouldn't give him a moment to breath. 

_Its a panic attack, I used to get them after my mom died-_

He fumbled for his inhaler but his vision was going black in the corners and he couldn't stop his tilting body from falling to the side. Theo tried to grab his inhaler but Scott could feel his body shutting down from lack of oxygen. 

"I left him in the rain, Theo, I left him in the rain." Scott chocked out, grabbing onto Theo's wrist. Theo looked at him with his own wet eyes, but forced the inhaler to Scott's lips. 

The puff helped him steady his breathing, but his vision faded regardless. 

 

* * *

 

 

Scott stirs in his sleep, eyebrows furrowing at the rubbing on his calf. "Stiles stop touching me, I want to sleep more." He mumbles. The hand jerks to a stop, and as Scott moves to turn to the other side he remembers. 

Stiles is dead. 

He opens his eyes to see his mom sitting at the foot of his bed, her face blotchy and tear stained. Scott forced himself up, feeling numb inside. "Does-" Scott has to clear his throat. "does everyone know?" 

"Malia is downstairs, she crashed on the coach sometime last night," Scott can tell that that his mom has retreated into her doctor mode, talking in a detached manner. "Sheriff Stilinski is at the crime scene with Theo and Lydia."

"I-" Scott stops, rubbing at his eyes. "I was fighting with him, mom. He thinks- he died thinking that I hated him-" 

Melissa pulled him close to her, gripping his head to her chest as he cried. "Its okay, Scott. Its okay." 

Scott's bedroom door opened and Malia's rumpled form came into sight. She came forward at Melissa's open arm, hesitating before throwing herself into the mother's comforting arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Its been three days, but his body hasn't been found. They hold a funeral without it, burying an empty casket. 

Scott doesn't allow himself to cry, knowing that he doesn't deserve it. He knows that if he hadn't left Stiles would be alive. Scott McCall failed the one person he swore he wouldn't lose. He failed his best friend- his brother- and he didn't deserve to mourn him. He deserved nothing. 

Many people come to offer their condolences. Old teachers who knew the two boys, doctors who had treated their scrapes and cuts. Coach even showed up, his awkward mumbles leading into a tight hug. 

The pack is distant, but there, silently supporting Scott. Theo is the last one to come up to him, pulling him into a loose embrace. 

"We have to avenge him, Scott," He whispers just quietly enough so Scott could hear. "Its what he would have wanted." 

As Theo walks away Scott tightens his fist, claws biting into the skin.  _You don't know Stiles._ He wants to scream. He doesn't though, he stays silent as he watches those mourn the death of Stiles. 

Scott turns and walks back to the car with leaden feet, sitting in there until Sheriff Stilinki comes in. He doesn't say anything, just pulls Scott in close and presses his lips to his head. Scott's throat swells, and he put a hand on the Sheriff's forearm. 

 

* * *

 

 

The scent of blood makes him pause, and Scott quiets his steps until he sees Theo with a bloody shirt over a garbage can. Theo looks up in shock, but quickly covers it up. 

"Thats Stiles's blood." It isn't a question. Theo nods gravely, looking at the shirt before dropping it in the trash. 

"I was wearing it the night when- when Stiles died." Scott doesn't need the tick of Theo's heart beat to know he's lying. He'd been friend's with the Sheriff's son for most of his life and knew how to spot fresh blood. 

Theo sees the darkness lower on Scott's face and turns as if to run but Scott is on him in a second, pressing him against the concrete. His eyes are blood red and his claws dig into the back of Theo's neck, forcing the memories of Stiles to come to the surface. 

It starts in a dark room that is too musky, steam blowing every so often from pipes running across the wall. Donovan is sitting on a chair, eyes wide and panting as Theo comes out of the darkness. Scott listens as Theo manipulates Donovan's murderous attentions to Stiles, tightening his grip on Theo's neck. 

Next its in the schools parking lot and Stiles is screaming Donovan attacks him. The sound of the wrench hitting Donovan's face is loud and sickening and Scott realizes that Stiles death isn't the only thing Theo lied about when his friend runs into the school. Theo follows Donovan to the library, where he lets them both in. Stiles is hiding, but Scott can hear his rapid heart beat in the shelves. Donovan can too apparently, because he yanks Stiles through the books and throws him to the ground. Scott watches as his friend climbs the scaffolding, watches as Donovan threatens to eat his legs, watches as Stiles struggles to reach up and grab the pin, flinches when a beam pierces through Donovan. 

The memory shifts to the jeep, and Scott watches as Stiles tries to bring himself out of a panic attack. He knows that look all too well. 

Theo and Stiles are outside and its dark and raining. Stiles looks broken and Theo is threatening that he's going to kill Scott, saying how he'll kill him slowly and Stiles punches Theo so hard Scott flinches at the memory. Theo takes a second of recuperating before he jumps onto Stiles, claws cutting smoothly across Stiles's chest. Stiles screams. Theo punches him into unconsciousness. 

They are in Stiles's jeep now, driving fast over uneven road. Theo turns and a small shack comes into view. The jeep sputters to a stop as if it could sense what was going to happen. Theo cursed, but got out anyways, turning to drag a limp and bloody Stiles to the shack. Stiles wakes up when he is thrown to the ground, but doesn't have the energy to move.  _'If you touch him I swear to god-'_ The shack is slammed shut and locked. Theo runs back to town on foot. 

Scott tears his hand out of Theo's neck, not giving the wolf anytime before he punches him with all that he has. There is a cracking as his bones break under Scott's fist, but Scott doesn't care.  _Stiles is alive._

The Sheriff answers on the second ring, his confused voice thick with anguish. "Scott?" 

"Stiles is alive, Theo took him in the woods. I will get Stiles, can you pick up Theo? He will be outside the school." 

"Wha-" Scott hangs up and starts running. 

 

* * *

 

 

The shack is worn down, but was obviously made for hunters to warm up in. Scott could hear electricity and running water, but he can't hear Stiles. It was easy to break the lock off the door, but Scott doesn't see Stiles right away.

"Stiles?" He calls, heart pounding. He had to be alive. 

There is another door to his right, the one to the bathroom, and Scott opens it slowly. 

He could have been in heaven. Stiles was sitting on the bathroom floor, his chest moving up and down slowly. Scott moved to turn off the sink, and knelt down next to him. Tears are running down his face but he doesn't care. 

Scott gathers the limp teen in his arms, and goes as fast as he can to the jeep now hidden in the trees. 

"Scott?" Stiles's voice is raspy but clear, and Scott looks down at his friend as he sets him in the back seat. 

"You're alive." Is all Scott can say, and he leans down and presses his lips against Stiles's dirty forehead. He can feel Stiles's raised eyebrows and pulls away, wiping at his tear soaked cheeks. 

Stiles winces as he tries to sit up, pulling at the scabs on his chest. "What did I miss?" 

"I'll tell you once we get to the hospital, okay?" Scott says, moving to shut the door. Stiles raises his hand in acknowledgment. 

"Sure, man." 

* * *

 

 

Its late at night and the hospital is the kind of silent that you only hear in horror movies. Scott is sitting on the couch in Stiles's room, listening to Stiles breath to make sure that he was actually still alive and this wasn't a dream. 

"Hey, um," Stiles starts, sitting up gingerly. He was bandaged up and given antibiotics. He would be fine. "do you still want to talk about Donovan?" 

"You got my voicemail?" 

Stiles nods. "I got to listen to it when you went to the bathroom."

Scott is silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to word his sentence right. "I know what happened, I saw it when I was in Theo's head." 

"Oh..." Stiles looks to the side. 

"And I'm not happy that Donovan died," Stiles is now looking down at the light blue blanket over his legs. "but I am happy that you're alive. I just wish you had told me when it happened." 

Stiles smiles ruefully, hand rubbing at his bandages. "Yeah, I do too..." His grin drops. "I was just afraid that you'd hate me, you know? That I'd lose my best friend." 

Scott meets Stiles eyes, and he goes to sit by him on the bed. Scott pulls Stiles in close, hugging him as tight as he dared. "You remember what you said to me at the motel?" 

"Dude I said I lot of things at the motel."

"You said you were my brother, Stiles," Scott rolled his eyes. "and you are. You can never lose me. Okay?" 

Stiles pulled Scott closer. 

"Okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really sloppy but I had to write it out. Probs will never happen but you never know with this show nowadays. I want Scott and Stiles to be happy and Theo to fall off a cliff maybe


End file.
